Compliant
by Lady-Noremon
Summary: Based off a old drabble I wrote, I mean to continue this to several chapters.Sheik and Link seem to be complying to each other, Link with his rush to the temples, and Sheik with what he has with Link.Shink[LinkxSheik], boyslove, planned for slashyaoi
1. Chapter 1

Title: "Compliant"

Rating: I am guessing Teen, but I want add slash later-on... .

Pairing: Shink (possibly LinkxSheik ;)

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo --- Also no Beta ;

Summery: I would include one, but I think it would give-up much of what I have planned ;

Notes: Adaptation of a older idea I had which is below in italics. Also please excuse the weird writing style, as I have been reading "Casino Royal" & "The Vampire Lestat"; also it is very late ;

"Link begged out to the Goddesses.

He desperately called to them, wanting to know more about the young sheikah. The beautiful man he knew from top to bottom, who he had shared himself with. Yet he never knew what was inside, past those crimson eyes, past what Sheik wished to share.

But the Goddesses would not answer him."

-----

Link felt warm yet skinny arms reach around him.

If not for the familiar scent that slightly wafted seconds after, this action would have been perceive as a threat.

"...Sheik."

"Hero?"

"Why do you still call me that?"

"It is more important."

"Link..."

Sheik continued on, as Link had become slightly disgruntled. The Sheikah ran one arm lower as he gently moved his pelvis forwards, causing him to buck himself against Link. The Hero let out a slight gasp, and reached-up to touch the bandaged arms. He decided to just give-up for this time, though it made him feel strange not being called by his name, even after all that they had done together. He no longer called him 'that Sheikah', even when Navi -rather huffed- continued to do so.

Link was at first intrigued by the slightly shorter youth. He had such delicate, yet precise movements. However, after Sheik made a habit of cutting their conversations short, Link began to become slightly annoyed with him. That is when he would substitute 'Sheik' (which he had called him since the beginning, as it was his given name) for 'that Sheikah' or 'that boy'. This did change after The Bolero of Fire.

The way Sheik's lyre & Link's ocarina seemed to dance together. The notes quickly rising and heightening, all in the end becoming one. They had kept-up with each other, and even though at first it had been Sheik's lead, soon neither could tell who was in control.

It was almost like sex.

Then they finished, and it ended in one drawn-out note. Both were flushed --not just from the intense heat & the fire of Goron Mountain. Link started to step forward, and to just be able to be closer to the Sheikah, but with a shocked –though concealed- look Sheik stepped back disappearing in the flash of the deku-nut, and the pillar of flames that had shot-up.

After the Fire Temple, Link had to face the Ice Cavern. This once sacred –almost catacomb- alcove had become frozen, and infested with evil. It was cold in there. Navi fought not to curl-up in Link's hat. The Kokori tunic was not very warm, and the cold set upon Link. The deeper he went; the more stranger the constant attacks became. With good cause it seemed, as Link had found a very unique flame that did not burn, yet destroyed the unnatural ice that clung to this domain. By now Link knew very well that evil grouped it's self around what it knew could destroy it. The monsters –was that really what they could be called?– would fight tooth & nail to keep the so-called Hero of Time away from it. Link also knew that once their seemed to be a pause, that meant he would have to deal with a more powerful foe.

All these Temples, were also just on the way of when he would have to fight Ganondorf.

The last door he came to held behind it -what Navi called- a Wolfos, the much needed Iron Boots, & 'that Sheikah'. Then Sheik showed him how to play the Serenade of Water. It was flowing, yet the way Sheik played it seemed restrained. This time Sheik quickly tucked his lyre away, and slipped a small object out of his bandages. Link was fast this time, and full of adrenaline from the fighting. He grabbed a hold of Sheik's forearm as he was raising a deku-nut.

"Wait." was the unformed thought Link allowed himself to speak.

"The next Temple is more important." Sheik seemed to almost say with a frown.

"...I know..." Link ventured to look into the only apathetic crimson eye that was showing.

"Then let go of me, and attend to it." Sheik's gaze did not waver eventhough he was being pierced by Link's gaze.

"Why aren't you fighting me off?"

"I cannot. I am to protect you."

"I know you are stronger than me if we were to fight this way." Link tightened his grasp slightly, yet Sheik kept his arm relaxed.

"Yet you persist on holding me?"

"...I think I need you..." Link almost pleaded on that word.

"That is not important right now."

I used "youth" as I even still refer to my 19 year-old boyfriend as a boy or a youth ;

I want to continue on with this (I know for once :P)

Once again I know I write weird ;


	2. Chapter 2

Title: "Compliant" (part # 02)

Rating: I am guessing Teen, but I plan to add slash later-on... . 

Pairing: Shink (possibly LinkxSheik ;)

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo --- Also no Beta (none wanted until it is finished ;)

Summery: Sheik and Link seem to be complying to each other, Link with his rush to the temples, and Sheik with what he has with Link.

-----------------------

"When will it be important?"

The Hero of Time was standing in the center of the heart of a cavern of Ice; his hand firmly grasping the lanky arm of a slightly shorter Sheikah boy.

The question caused Sheik's eyes to widen for just a second, but that was just long enough for Link to have caught that brief glimpse of emotion –only the third besides from Duty he had seen from the other. Link couldn't help but move his free hand up under the other's cowl that was obscuring (along with the fresh straw hair) all but a portion of Sheik's face.

If Link kept-up his haste of cleansing the Temples...If Link defeated The Dark King...If Link freed Princess Zelda...If Link did all three of these 'tasks', only then –for a few fleeting moments– could the time that he and Sheik had together be even _considered_ Important.

It was after this 'emotional outburst' that Sheik kissed Link.

The other times Link had seen Sheik 'escape' was when the had first met – the Sheikah had shown bewilderment at Link's appearance – and before The Fire Temple. Ah, The Fire Temple. The look of exhausted euphoria that was panting off of the youth's face. The sensation The Hero had felt at knowing that their mutual actions had caused it to be there; and the knowledge that he had the expression mirrored on his face as well.

Link felt his whole being seem to lunge forward, as if Sheik had all of a sudden created a vacuum with his lips. Link's heartbeat increased, and his whole body seemed to warm. The kiss wasn't heated, and if anyone had witnessed it they wouldn't have believed to be anything but chaste. To the two participants; it was extremely passionate.

Sheik's uncaptured hand slid to Link's hip, and Link pressed in closer. The kiss was then broken off, as the Sheikah struggle against Link's grip on his forearm.

"...What...?" the very flushed Hyrulian formed.

"If you want to do this...then I need my other arm...so I can. _Feel_ you." was the huffed reply.

With a nod, Link let go. Sheik quickly shoved the deku-nut back into his wrapping, and reached-up to pull off his facial coverings, and the ragged fabric that he wore almost like a poncho. The Hero soon found his ead pulled back down for another –though this time more sure– kiss.

used much the same way "youth" was used in the last chapter.

— No smut (like I had wanted in this chapter T ), as I need more stimuli than just fan-fiction & slightly fuzzy memories, before I can write the type that I want to have here. It will just sound like a instruction manual if I don't have a feeling in my mind while typing...sorry --; [will try and have Chapter#02.5/#03 up after Thanksgiving Weekend


End file.
